


Lessons

by MalakAndCheese



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Switch!Julian, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalakAndCheese/pseuds/MalakAndCheese
Summary: Miri gets up the nerve to have the talk with Julian about being a better Dom.  Problem is that she's a visual learner, but, surprisingly, Julian is happy to help.





	Lessons

  * _Setting: post game_
  * _Route/LI: Julian_
  * _MC: Miri (femme/gn, she/her pronouns)_
  * _Rating: R (sexual tension, no explicit content)_
  * _TW: D/s dynamic_

Miri gathered her nerves and peered around the corner. Julian was absolutely engrossed in a book, draped across their oversized armchair. His long legs dangled over one arm, bouncing absentmindedly as he turned the pages.

"Julian?" she called softly, creeping into the room. He looked up from his book, and smiled.

"Miri, my love! My sweet, my heart, my darling, what can I- what's the matter?" He interrupted himself when he noticed her wringing hands, and pulled himself to a normal seat in the chair.

"I- I've been thinking about it, and, well… will you show me what you like? So I can, um, be better for you?" Julian quirked an eyebrow.

"My dearest, I'm not sure I follow," he said, leaning forward. Miri sighed and clenched her fists, bracing herself. The words spilled out of her in a torrent.

"When Asra was teaching me magic, he would do the spell first, and I would watch or he'd cast it upon me. It's the easiest way for me to learn, and, well, you do so much for me, that I…" Miri took a deep breath, and pink spread across her face. "I want to be able to give you exactly what you want. Y'know. In bed." She was blushing more furiously now as Julian sat bolt upright.

"Darling, you *are* exactly what I want, in bed and otherwise. You're you! You are absolutely perfect for me! You are my stars, my moon, my midnight sky! We fit each other so well, in so many ways..." he waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"Julian… that's not what I meant." Miri sighed. "I know you like to be… directed. And you like it when it hurts a little. But I never feel like I know what I'm doing, and I only ever do the same things over and over again. There's more, isn't there? More you want me to do to you?"

He stared at her, stunned for a second, then nodded.

"Are they things that you would do to me, if you could?"

He nodded again.

"So, would you?" She swallowed hard. "Please?"

"N-now?" he managed to squeak.

It was her turn to nod.

Her admission seemed to shake him from his stupor and sparked something deep within him. His whole bearing changed before her eyes. It was like when he rehearsed for a play and he became his character, only there was something still intrinsically him this time and she wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

Julian stood slowly, unfolding himself upwards until he stood at his full height. It was only half a foot more than hers, but it somehow felt like he now towered over her. He eyed her up and down and a wicked smirk took the place of his surprise, as the full scope of the situation finally sank in.

"My love, before we venture down this  _very _interesting road, I need to be sure that you understand a few things." He took a step towards her, holding up one finger. "One, this may hurt. Nothing permanent, just for the moment. Is that acceptable?" It was her cue again to nod and she did so, enthralled by this change in her lover. 

He stepped closer and held up a second finger. "Two, if you do not like what I am doing or what is happening, say so, and I will stop immediately." She nodded again, beginning to wonder what she had asked for, exactly. He took another step that brought him to stand toe to toe with her, staring her down and commanding her gaze all at once. He ran his fingers along her cheek and gently wound them in the hair at the back of her head. 

"And three…" He tightened his grip on her hair and the sudden sting made her gasp. Pulling her to him, he growled quietly in her ear "... this is called domination, and I will have you beg me for it."

"Please!" She whimpered against the pain as he pulled harder. "Please, J-Julian, teach me about domination?" He smiled, predatory and hungry.

"An excellent start, my darling," he said as he forced her to her knees in front of him. "But let's begin in earnest, shall we?" He released her hair, and moved to stand behind her, leaving her to wonder in delicious anticipation. 

"Now, brace yourself." His voice was calm and measured as he gently pushed her shoulders forward so she knelt on all fours. "I've been told I'm quite good at this." He lifted his hand from her back and chuckled darkly to himself. "Though I'm not sure why anyone is surprised by my bedside manner. I am a doctor, after all."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
